


December 2009 Collaborative Drabbles

by Alisanne, Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warnings:</b> implied future mpreg in one, otherwise nothing but schmoop.</p>
    </blockquote>





	December 2009 Collaborative Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** implied future mpreg in one, otherwise nothing but schmoop.

~  

Ssassy_cissa asked for Charlie/Draco, flying.

~

**Waiting for Santa**

~  

“How long do we have to wait?”

  “As long as it takes.”  

Draco rolled his eyes. “You realise this is a myth?”

  “It got you out here, didn't it?”  

“As if I needed an excuse.” 

Draco moved closer to Charlie, under the blanket. “What exactly are we looking for?”

  “A fat man with nine reindeer flying through the sky.”

  “Flying reindeer? You have to be kidding me. Muggles believe this?”

“According to my father.” Charlie nuzzled Draco's neck. “Shall we warm each other up meanwhile?”  

They were so busy snogging that they completely missed the sleigh as it flew past. 

~

Veridian_dair asked for Snarry, fruitcake.

~

**Fruitcake**

~

“Another fruitcake from Molly,” Harry crowed.

Severus looked down his nose. “Put it with the others. They’ll hold down loose pages in the laboratory.”

“What’s your objection to fruitcake?”

“Besides the taste and texture? Nothing.”

“I can make you like it.”

“ _Imperio_ is an Unforgivable.”

Harry grinned. “Be right back.”

He returned shortly with a slice of cake on a plate. “Try this.”

Reluctantly, Severus bit into it. He chewed. “That’s… acceptable.”

“It’s Molly’s from last year. I’ve been soaking it in Firewhisky ever since.”

“Hm.” Severus smirked. “I wonder if soaking her sweaters in it would improve those, too.?

~

Dgpolo asked for Snarry, colder.

~

**Proper Preparation**

~

“Could it possibly get any colder?” said Harry.

“And that’s with warming charms.” Severus shivered. He had even less body fat than Harry, which made a difference in this climate.

“Remind me why we’re out here on the coldest day of January?”

“It’s the perfect conditions to collect the Banjee fungus. It must have been frozen for seven days without thawing to develop the necessary potency.”

Harry grumbled, but kept trudging behind Severus, looking for the elusive mushroom. “As long as you're sure this will let me get pregnant.”

“Once it - and you - are properly prepared,” Severus said.

~

Lilyseyes asked for Snarry, blizzard; Fodirteg asked for Snarry, snow-in; and Venturous asked for Snarry, icicle. We combined the three in a drabble-and-a-half.

~

**Snowed In**

~

“We can’t be snowed in,” said Harry. “We’re wizards; we could use some warming charms to melt our way out.”

“What happens when you melt snow, Potter?” Severus asked.

“Uh… it becomes water.”

“At this temperature?”

“Ice, I guess.” Harry shrugged.

“Even less easy to deal with than a blizzard’s worth of snow. I can just see a fence of icicles coming from the roof.”

“So we're trapped?” Harry gestured around the tiny cottage they’d chosen for their honeymoon.

“You were the one who insisted we go somewhere unconnected to the Floo network,” Severus pointed out. “Something about ‘privacy’?”

“Well, I didn't intend for us to be incommunicado for days on end.”

“We have everything we really need. Food, drink, fire. Each other.” Severus’ eyes were dark.

“So the blizzard was a good thing, then.”

“I certainly don’t see why you feel it’s a problem.”

“I guess I don't either.”

~

Eeyore9990 asked for Kirk/Bones, bones.

~

**Dem Dry Bones**

~

“I can’t talk. I’m reviewing eight different alien physiologies for an exam.”

Leonard flipped to the next page, revealing a set of fine Klingon bones.

“When was the last time you reviewed _human_ physiology?”

“Honestly, don’t you think of anything else?”

“What else is there, when you get down to it? And speaking of getting down…”

“You’re not going to give up, are you?”

“Starfleet prizes persistence in the face of adverse conditions. I’m just implementing that principle.” Jim gave Leonard his most innocent look. “I can help you study. Look, this is a boner.”

“I already knew that, Jim.”

~

Rebecca_selene asked for Neville/Blaise, tea.

~

**Sword of Gryffindor**

~

Neville looked down at his lap. “I ordered Darjeeling, but I didn’t plan on wearing it.”

“Sorry.” Blaise looked embarrassed. “Just don’t pull out the sword of Gryffindor, all right? It’s bad for business when the shop owner is bleeding on the floor.”

Neville laughed. “I save that for special occasions. Spilled tea doesn’t rate.”

“I’m glad.” Blaise pulled out his wand to clean up. “Another pot?”

“D’you have anything stronger than tea?”

“Not here, but we’ll close soon. There's an off-licence nearby...?”

Neville grinned. “Sounds good.”

“Does this mean I’ll see the sword of Gryffindor later?”

“Could be.”

~

Cruisedirector asked for Snarry, seahorses, and Dementordelta asked for Snarry, dirty job. We combined the two.

~

**No Shoveling Required**

~

“Seahorses?” Harry exclaimed.

“The merpeople use them for transport, so we must arrange stabling.” Severus sniffed. “At least no shoveling will be required.”

“Yeah, that would be a dirty job. I wish Hermione had given us more notice. Finding room in the Hogwarts lake for five hundred international seahorses isn’t going to be easy.”

“In Miss Granger’s defense, I believe she was caught by surprise as well.”

“That’s a first.”

“Indeed. As the liaison to non-human intelligent species, she’ll probably find it happens not infrequently.”

“As long as she doesn't always expect us to clear up her messes.” Harry grinned.

~

Coffee_n_cocoa asked for Neville/Ginny, stolen, and Miss_bowtruckle asked for George and Hermione, candy canes. We managed to combine those also, in a double drabble.

~

**Double Date**

~

“Is that Ginny?” George squinted across the room.

“You only just noticed? I saw her come in with Neville an hour ago.” Hermione dug composedly into her candy cane ice cream, a specialty of the house.

George fumbled in his robes and pulled out an Extendable Ear.

“What are you doing?”

“I want to hear what they’re talking about. That’s my baby sister over there. What if Neville makes a pass?”

“They're on a date, George. I imagine that’s the point.”

“I don't care.” George set his jaw stubbornly. “With the war and all that, her childhood was stolen. She’s not ready to get serious with anyone.”

“I’m only a year older than Ginny.” Hermione pointed at the engagement ring George had given her the previous week. “Did you want this back?”

“That’s different,” George protested.

“No, it’s exactly the same. Look, they’ve seen us, they’re coming over. Be nice.”

“Guess what?” Ginny beamed. “Neville asked me to marry him!”

Neville’s face went pink as Hermione congratulated them both; George managed a semi-smile and shook Neville's hand.

“Keep the sword of Gryffindor in your trousers till the wedding,” he muttered.

Hermione kicked him under the table, but Ginny only laughed.

~


End file.
